


Of troublesome D's and their dads

by Erinlasgalen (EitaeManukyan)



Series: One Piece Family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EitaeManukyan/pseuds/Erinlasgalen
Summary: In the world of one piece, you choose your family.In which Whitebeard contemplates about his newest  and the most troublesome of his children, who, apparently is also a D.Around the same time, the Red Hair pirates visit an island where Shanks and Yasopp get melancholic.





	Of troublesome D's and their dads

He was not a person of hugs, no. To many, especially outsiders, he would seem like an unwavering mountain, standing tall and silent like a king. Only those close to him could see the twinkle in his eyes, the slight smile and the melancholy of his whole being when they shared adventures together, partook in boisterous banquets and fought side by side in battles of honor and dreams. He rarely ever showed any affection openly, and it was not needed. His sons and daughters already knew everything that was needed to know, they saw it in his actions, the subtle gestures that warmed their hearts.

But it all changed when he gained a very complicated son, his newest and the most troublesome of them all.

Portgas D. Ace.

Of course dealing with a D would be different. He had almost forgotten what it was like, for Teach was with him for a long time and had joined when the First Pirate King, his greatest friend (and he would not deny it, especially at his age), rival and a very stubborn D, Roger was just a youngster beginning his journey in East Blue. 

This boy-a, however, was a different story altogether!

He was the typical representation of the 'D' idiocy, pigheadedness, rashness, hotheadedness, gluttony (no one could rival  _that_ pit of a stomach, at least on the Moby Dick) and narcolepsy. The latter, of course, was  _very_  specific, but Roger himself was narcoleptic and so was that damned Garp. Incidentally that was reason enough to fit narcolepsy in the typical 'D' symptoms.

Hell, if he counted all that, that idiot of a redhead might as well be a D too.

Of course, there was also the utmost dedication to a goal, a dream, to friends and the sheer idiocy to do anything and everything to protect his precious people.

Ace was a textbook D.

His curiosity towards this rookie grew starting from his first bounty in the Spade Pirates. He already liked the brat. News reached him that the boy wanted to defeat him, so he gave him the opportunity. He arrived at the battlefield just in time to see his dear friend Jimbei and the young one fall, worn out from the battle to a degree where both could hardly stand.

He was no match for him, of course, but his dedication made him wonder more about this little enigma. He finally offered the boy, along with his comrades to join his crew. 

And it took a lot of convincing. Exactly 4 months, 15 days, 7 hours, 13 minutes and 2 seconds, courtesy of count went to Izo.

Somewhere down that road, Ace became another precious son.

Edward Newgate was not a man who openly displayed emotion, but for  the boy, the one who had a hard time accepting any 'father', he did. For the second time in his life, he opened up and poured all the love and joy in simple gestures, be it just a pat on the head or a ruffling of raven locks. Nothing more. But it was enough.

The shaking of shoulders and the tears rolling freely down the freckled face were enough of an answer.

He had finally made the boy understand and accept.

He became his youngest son, the most troublesome, most annoying and the most adorable little brother to his siblings who came to adore him.

One could ask why would he, a Yonko with such a big family already offer someone who wanted to murder him a place to stay, a place to be loved and cared for. The answer was simple.

He could clearly see what the lost soul in the freckled young man craved, and he gave it to him wholeheartedly, for long ago, when he started his own journey, that was his wish as well, his dream which he came to realize years later.

His family.

A star had blessed him with sons and daughters, who accepted him for what he was as he accepted them. He could ask for no more. It was enough.

* * *

They had docked the ship into a small harbor, hidden from prying eyes. There was no need to frighten the villagers with their mere presence, after all, all they needed was to restock and move onward to their next destination and possible encounter with the treacherous Kaidou.

The small island they discovered was nothing special, just one small village and a vast green forest, covering two thirds of the land. Some of the crew went adventuring into the leash green, some stayed to actually get the job done and get supplies, and someone _, an incredibly lazy, somewhat drunk_ (when was he not?) redheaded someone, tagged along to give them a bumpy ride and scare off the friendly villagers.

"Captain…gather your pretty redhead arse and go bother someone else!" grumbled Benn, who was carrying a bag and consequently, scowling at his friend and leader. Yasopp, who was looking around absently, half listening to the conversation, nodded his curly blonde head.

"You guys are meaaaaan! Maybe I will go..and find a ladyy~ who will sing me a so-.."

Benn swiftly kicked him, sending him crashing headfirst into a wall.

The commotion made everyone around them stop and stare. A little more and they would be recognized as the infamous Red Haired Pirates. And the little disguise they were (forced) to wear by Benn wouldn't help matters much, even if it was just a simple long, white tunic over their clothing and a colorful cloth tied around their heads in the manner of the samurai in children's books.

The captain grumbled something incoherent, got up shakily and was about to go into a yelling frenzy when he suddenly stopped himself. There, from the Shanks shaped hole a certain scene caught his eye.

Sharing a look, Benn and Yasopp walked closer and peered.

It was a boring street, like any other on a boring island. concrete and dirt and rocks. An in the middle of it stood a figure of a man, clearly in his thirties, laughing merrily, hands gripping the little child that sat comfortably on his shoulders. The boy, no more than 6 or 7 years old, a vice grip in his father's hair and laughing just as merrily.

"They are probably on their way home, or to hunt some food, or to get flowers for the beautiful mother.." croaked Shanks, voice laced with emotion.

Yasopp had no words, but for a moment his eyes held the longing of a child that had his dream taken away.

They watched he child circle his little hands over his father's hair and plop his head down, obviously in danger of falling asleep.

Benn could almost taste how sour the air turned around them.

The reason for Yasopp's melancholy was understandable as it was sprouted during _every fucking party_ they had from his drunken mouth.

Shanks however, was a different story.

He did not have a child of his own, but there was one little boy who held his heart and made him understand what it meant to care for someone, to have a family.

One Monkey D. Luffy.

An extreme representation of a 'D'.

And to Shanks, he was like the son he never had. He cared for the boy more so then his own life and dreams. But he couldn't play any role in the little boy's life, for he was an individual who grew up without knowing what 'family' and a 'father' meant. And the redhead wasn't around that much to fix it.

Now, it was late, the boy was fourteen and would soon set out to the sea, chasing his dreams, having his own adventures. Shanks had no place there anymore. And this made his heart clench.

His little Luffy probably considered only Ace as his true family, his big brother who could easily been a father figure to him. And maybe that fat old Marine Dog..

"I am probably just a random pirate ossan who just gave him some motivation to chase his dream, nothing moooo~re," he wailed miserably and let his first-mate drag him back. "He has Ace-chan, strong, fiery, with a _hat_! Why would he need meee~"

Yasopp snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, making him break the eye contact with the father-son duo.

"Stupid captain! That boy adores ya. We have all seen it back then in Foosha." He frowned, and faced the East." The two of ya are more of a family then me, Bachina and Usopp ever were.." 

A gloomy atmosphere settled around them and a rain cloud could be seen hovering over the heads of the two idiot 'fathers'.

"Seriously, pull yourself together, both of you!" demanded Benn. "Yasopp, well all know how much you care for your family. Your son knows what kind of a man you are, and if I know Bachina, she would have told him many a tales, I am sure. And trust my judgment, he is probably waiting for a chance to set sail one day and meet you! And as for you," he rounded on his capitan, "Luffy adores you. Even those few times we were there, it was enough. You can say all you want, but I don't remember Ace even being mentioned back when we were in Foosha. It was not Ace there, it was you,  _you_  who he always talked about, who he pestered for stories, you who he desperately clang to, you who made him realize his dream!"

The rest was left unsaid, but Shanks knew what was going to follow those words.

_It was you who held him when he cried, you who he confined in, you who comforted him and explained things a parent should. It was you, not his weird terrorist of a grandpa! Not Makino! Not the Mayor! No, it was you who gave him love and care, even for a few days! And you of all people should know it's enough!  
_

"Get your gears together and sober up a bit! A parent is not always the one who created them, it's the one who cares and protects them, who gives them love and understanding, who raises them into what they are," finished Benn with a small smile. Being the oldest and the wisest of the crew had its perks.

"I did NOT raise him Benny~, that's the probleeeeem~. But taking him with us when he was seven would be so irresponsible! I couldn't just do that, he'd be dead before we reached the next island!"

Benn smirked knowingly. Shanks was answering his own doubts now.

"It was irresponsible to leave the Gomu Gomu no Mi out in the open where a 7 year old could reach it too, ya know.." chirped Yasopp from the side. The redhead turned to his sniper,wide eyed and mouth opening and closing like a frog.

"Stop your whining, captain. And get a move on, we still have to get some food."

As they walked up the street, the first-mate added in the silence.

"A lucky star must shine upon you all, having a child look upon you like that is genuine happiness, cherish it, you two dolts."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second one piece story updated and uploaded from ffn! Enjoy. I should go to sleep, it's like 2 am and I have work....


End file.
